Princesa
by Kise-2000
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una simple maga celestial ¿cierto? ¿que pasa cuando un espíritu "idiota" golpea a todos los que estén cerca de Lucy? ¿por que Natsu esta celoso? y ¿por que Laxus es protector con Lucy? no soy buena escribiendo, pero espero hacerlo bien.
1. Chapter 1

Eh, hola, borre mi historia original porque no me gusto... así que decidí escribir otra espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p>Hace 100 años un malvado experimento de Zeref fue sellado por el rey de los espíritus celestiales, fue sellado y<p>

Escondida en una muñeca que se extravió en Eartland.

Punto de vista de Layla.

Mi nombre es Layla Ashley y tengo 19 años soy una maga celestial, tengo un secreto que nunca le diré a mi novio jude, mi Magia celestial solo es una cortina para ocultar Mi verdadero poder.

* * *

><p>Ahora<p>

Hoy eh ido a una misión y me han regalado una muñeca de cabello gris oscuro y ojos de distinto color,

La verdad esta muñeca me da mala espina pero no puedo menos preciarla, por lo que decidí que dármela.

Cuando le moví el cabello hacia la izquierda pude ver una llave gris oscura, escondida entre sus cabellos,

Lo que me resulto muy extraño, cuando tome la llave en peso a brillar en un tono rojo.

Por alguna razón trato de invocarla pero no funciona, así que decidí buscarla en libros antiguos y algunos más recientes,

Y después de una larga búsqueda lo encontré decía.

•Llave celestial perdida, espíritu dragón•

•Espíritu dragón

•Experimento

•duración de llamado antes de muerte 5 minutos.

•magos muertos por invocación 99

•creador Zeref

•magia dragón

•magia curación

•otras magias

Eh, pensado en las consecuencias pero por alguna razón algo me dice que debo invocarla.

Bueno eso es todo, pero no puedo evitar no llamarla.

"¡Ábrete, portal del dragón celestial! ¡Kiseki!

Al decir esas palabras una chica de unos 18 años aparece ante mí, ella lleva un vestido blanco con una rosa azul

En la parte izquierda del pecho, sus ojos son azules y su cabello es gris oscuro con mechas blancas.

"h- hola mi nombre es Kiseki soy la personalidad Celestial" ella dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"yo soy Layla Ashley, ¿podemos hacer un contrato?" le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me miro por un minuto y luego asintió.

"¿cuándo podría llamarte?" le pregunte

"estoy libre todos los días, oh, si te encuentras con Soyokaze o Kise ten cuidado suelen ser muy peligrosas" dijo antes De desaparecer.

* * *

><p>10 años después.<p>

Era un día de lluvia cuando ocurrió, nada era igual lagrimas caían por el rostro de las 3 personalidades, la mujer que había hecho que ellas sean felices, que ellas

Sonrieran y que ellas sintieran el amor de una madre, murió, nada tenía sentido, ya nada tenía sentido, pero ellas la recordarían por siempre en sus corazones.

Unas horas después.

Punto de vista de Soyokaze.

"Lucy deja de llorar, tu entrenamiento continuara, no importa si Layla ya no está empieza a empacar nos iremos a entrenar a el reino de los dragones" le dije mientras

Me dirigía al jardín, aun puedo oler sus lágrimas.

'ella es débil aun'

Después de unos minutos Lucy salió con una maleta más grande que ella, y con eso nos fuimos al mundo de los dragones y no, no fuimos a Dragón City.

Punto de vista de Lucy.

Llega al mundo de los dragones y enseguida Soyokaze nos dirigimos al castillo para encontrarnos con los otros dragones para volver a entrenar

Con todos los dragones para empezar con mi entrenamiento, escuche que primero sería con el dragón de fuego, después agua, tierra, viento, veneno, tiempo, trueno,

Acero, hielo, sombra, luz, destrucción, sanación, planta, lava, celestial, mercurio, oro, plata, espejo, nieve, infernal, muerte, vida, sonido,

Niebla, arena, y eso creo que es todo. Desde antes de la muerte de mi mama ya estaba entrenando así que entrenare 6 años más.

Eh, no sé qué poner así que omití el Entrenamiento hasta unos días antes del entrenamiento para los grandes juegos mágicos~

Punto de vista de Lucy.

Ugh, eh entrenado 13 años para que a los 17 me quiten mis poderes, Soyokaze no sabes cuánto te odio, entrenarme y luego arrebatarme mis poderes, ¿enserio? y ahora

Vienes y me los de vuelves, eres un espíritu de los más raro realmente.

Y ahora antes del entrenamiento me entrenara ¿que está planeando?, apuesto que intentara dominar o destruir el mundo. Antes de que pueda seguir pensado Natsu me trajo

De regreso a la tierra.

"Luce, ¿qué te pasa? andas en las nubes" dijo mientras me miraba.

"no es nada, solo estaba pensado en algo" le dije mientras miraba al cielo.

"Lucy, ¿lista para entrenar?" Gray me pregunto

"eh, lo siento pero entrenare con mis espíritus" les dije con una mirada triste.

"¿segura Lucy?" Erza me pregunto.

"si, nos vemos en Crocus" les dije mientras empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

Antes de que pueda adentrarme más, unas estrellas ninjas salieron de la nada, por suerte solo una me hizo daño.

"Soyokaze deja de hacer eso" le grite mientras me agarre el hombro.

"ya, ya solo fue un rasguño~" dijo en un tono aburrido.

"¿dónde entrenaremos?" Le pregunte.

Ella me miro como si fuera estúpida.

"guau, pensé que ya lo sabrías, Lucy-Chan" me dijo con una sonrisa

Yo me estremecí cuando sonríe algo malo pasa.

"ahora activare tus poderes de Dragón Slayer y luego entrenaremos en el mundo de los dragones" dijo mientras salto del árbol, me beso en la frente y luego todo

Se volvió negro.

Punto de vista de Soyokaze.

Bien ya le eh devuelto sus poderes ahora al mundo de los dragones y luego un entrenamiento que hará no querer ver un dragón en milenios.

La agarre y la eche sobre mi hombro como un saco de patatas mientras empecé a caminar antes de abrir un portal. Pero antes deje escapar una risa siniestra, amo

Joder a las personas.

~Salto de tiempo 3 meses después~

El infierno, maldita Soyokaze y malditos dragón, juro que algún día me vengare, se los juro.

Definitivamente Natsu, no todos van a querer una explicación, mierda, tal vez solo les diga la verdad y listo o podría mentirles, hmmm, mentir a mi familia estaría mal,

pero, no, no les mentiré, bien Soyokaze eres una hija de ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, me alegra que les guste esta historia, perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece y nunca lo hará.**

**Otra cosa mis oc's son Kiseki, Soyokaze, Soul, Kérberos, Kise y ellos conocen a Lucy desde que nació.**

**'pensar'**

**"Hablar"**

* * *

><p><strong>~Salto de tiempo 3 meses después~<strong>

El infierno, maldita Soyokaze y malditos dragones, juro que algún día me vengare, se los juro. Definitivamente Natsu, no todos van a querer una explicación, mierda, tal vez solo les diga la verdad y listo o podría mentirles, hmmm, mentir a mi familia estaría mal, pero, no, no les mentiré, bien Soyokaze eres una hija de ****

**Punto de vista de Soyokaze**

"achuuu" "mierda, Lucy está hablando mal de mí"

"malditos dragones, me traicionaron el entrenamiento de Lucy no fue un infierno, malos" dije mientras hice un puchero.

**Con Lucy.**

'Ugh, ya paso, por suerte el mareo no me afecta, jajajaja, es divertido cuando le pasa a Natsu o Gajeel, me pregunto si le pasa a Laxus, pero de seguro él no lo demuestra, Sting y Rogue, los hijos de Skiadrum y Weisslogia. Luz y sombra' una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

'oh~, podrían ser gay~' no puede evitar reírme haciendo que las personas me miren.

Como el viaje es largo empecé a leer el libro que Grandine medio, es raro que este tipo de libro no lo haya visto antes, hmmm, ¿debería tener un exceed?, ¿sí?, Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel tienen uno, yo también debería, ¿cómo debería llamarlo/ a?, ¡ya se! si es chica Haruhi y si es chico Haru.

'ara, ara, Gajeel y Levy harían una linda pareja, como Jellal y Erza o Kinana y Cobra, pero Lisanna y Natsu, hmmm, NO, Lisanna y bixlow podría ser, Wendy y Romeo, emm, oh Laxus x mirajane o Mira x Freed, podría funcionar, hmmm, ¿los dragones Slayer seremos gays? por qué tal vez lo seamos, ósea que habría yuri y yaoi, hmmm, debo dejar de pensar en eso realmente debo dejar de hacerlo, oh ya llegamos.

Me baje del tren y busque a los demás. Durante el entrenamiento la oscuridad de mi corazón se ha extendido un poco y eso me asusta, porque tal vez un día mi corazón se tiña de oscuridad y lastime a mis amigos, siempre eh combatido mi oscuridad, mi odio, Soyokaze siempre me a dicho que si yo caigo en la obscuridad ella nunca me perdonaría

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche un llanto, por alguna razón decidí seguirlo solo para encontrarme con un pequeño exceed, me le acerque y le pregunte.

"oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?" el me miro y dijo.

"Frosh está perdido, Fro siempre se pierde" dijo mientras trataba dejar de llorar.

Yo lo abrase y le acaricie la cabeza. "ya, ya Fro, todo está bien" le dije. Eso pareció calmarlo.

"ne, ne, dime ¿cómo se llama tu amigo o padre?" le pregunte.

"Rogue es mi papa y es de Sabertooth"

'damn, es de Sabertooth, aunque es hijo de Skiadrum, por fin lo conoceré' pensé

"Frosh ¿sabes cómo huele?" le pregunte

"Fro recuerda que Rogue se pone el perfume de 1 millón"

"oh" 'Sting y Rogue Dragón Slayers de Luz y sombra juntos, será interesante'

"ok, Frosh venga vamos a busca a Rogue" le dije mientras lo cargaba.

Empecé a olfatear el aire y encontré a 5 personas cercanas que usaban 'genial'

En la búsqueda compre dulces y 2 pescados frescos para Frosh, después de un tratar de encontrar a Rogue me rendí, tonto Rogue, justo cuando me dirigía hacia el bote de basura para tirar los envoltorios de los dulce lo encontré, yay, corriendo con cara de alegría... no se detiene, no se detiene.

Hubo un choque el cayó sobre mí con su cara en mi pech le di una patada que lo mande hacia la pared más cercana, mierda el abuelo se va a enojar.

Rogue corrió hacia a Frosh y le dio una abrazo y empezó a decir cosas incoherentes, Skiadrum no me dijo que podía ser tan emotivo, pensé que solo iba a ser un príncipe emo.

Me levante y rápidamente me fui, él es raro y ya conozco muchos raros para agregar otro.

Después de una larga caminata por Crocus encontré a Natsu, el cual medio un gran abrazo que casi me asfixia.

"Na-Natsu me asfixias" rápidamente me soltó.

"Lushy, te extrañe" grito Happy mientras voló hacia mi pecho.

"yo también los extrañe" les dije mientras los abrase.

* * *

><p><strong>~Después~<strong>

"Lucy" El abuelo me llamo.

"hola abuelo, ¿dónde está Laxus?" le dije

"oh, estaba aquí hace un momento" dice el maestro.

"será mejor que nos prepa-" antes de poder terminar alguien me agarra de la capucha de mi campera.  
>"Bájame, bájame idiota" grito mientras trato de zafarme.<p>

"quédate quieta Rubia" solo 3 personas que me llaman así y uno de ellos está en Fairy Tail.

"Bájame Sparky" le digo solo para escuchar un "tch"

Laxus me suelta y rápidamente caigo sobre mi Trasero "auch"

Laxus se ríe, tonto.

Rápidamente me levanto y lo miro molesta solo para que él sonría.

"Laxus pelea conmigo" Natsu grita.

Gray se quita la camisa, Erza come su pastel, Wendy habla con Carla y cana bebe. Fairy Tail tan normal como un circo hay de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sky Laberinto omitido~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~GMG Dia 1~<strong>

**~Lucy punto de vista~**

"¡Hola y bienvenidos a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! Soy su anfitrión chapati Lola y para ayudarme en los comentarios es Yajima-san, un ex miembro de consejo y Soyokaze, miembro de Fairy Tail"

"¡Ahora es el momento que todos hemos estado esperando! ¡Los participantes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos X791! ¡Hubo un total de 113 equipos participantes este año así que necesitábamos para reducirlo a 8 equipos clasificados! ¡Y aquí están amigos!"

"EN EL OCTAVO lugar Los hombres! Las fieras! QUATRO CERBERUS!"

Los miembros salieron gritando "salvaje" y ser hombres.

"en séptimo lugar tenemos el gremio todas mujeres, las doncellas danzantes de los mares abiertos, Mermaid Heel "

"En Sexto lugar La famosa alianza llena de gente increíble! Los encantos seductores! BLUE PEGASUS!"

Los Trimens salió, y las chicas gritaban como locas

"En quinto lugar Lamia Scale"

La multitud gritaba sus nombres.

"en cuarto Lugar Raven Tail"

Murmullos se escuchaban.

"En Tercer Fairy Tail B"

El público se sorprendió.

"En segundo lugar Sabertooth"

Rugidos de la tribuna se escuchaban

"Y en Primer lugar Fairy Tail Equipo A"

Cuando salimos

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Fairy Tail llegara en primer lugar.

"Soyokaze ¿tienes algo para decir?" Chapati le Pregunto.

"Si, Fairy Tail mas vale que ganen por que eh apostado la mayoría de mi dinero a usted, así que Ganen, cabrones" Soyokaze grito.

A todos se les cayó una gotita como en el anime.

"Un momento ¿desde cuando eres miembro de Fairy Tail, nunca te vi" Natsu Grito.

"¿eh?, desde que Mavis Vermillion lo fundo Idiota" Soyokaze le contesto.

"o sea que eres una anciana" Natsu le dijo.

Una aura mortal había alrededor de Soyokaze.

"Natsu considérate hombre muerto" le grito Soyokaze.

**Fin~**

**Se me acabo la imaginación ¡Lo siento!**


End file.
